Handsome driver
by skybaby1504
Summary: Jungkook bertemu dengan seseorang yang memikat hatinya! GS!kook


Kalau bukan karena Mamanya meminta Jungkook untuk pulang karena rindu, minggu pagi begini mana mau Jungkook membuka matanya untuk segera mandi. Gadis itu benar-benar malas, sama seperti kakak laki-lakinya. Hanya saja, kalau lelaki memiliki sifat berantakan dan cuek itu terlihat cool dimata para wanita. Coba kalau seorang gadis? Pasti orang-orang akan berpikiran jika gadis itu seorang berandal.

"Haish! Kenapa tidak si pucat sipit saja sih yang disuruh pulang!" Wajah serta rambut Jungkook sudah tidak karuan, matanya yang bulat bersinar sekarang terlihat membengkak khas orang bangun tidur. Tubuh dengan kulit yang sedikit lebih gelap daripada kakak lelakinya itu meregang melemaskan otot-otot yang kaku. Tangannya mengambil sebuah ponsel pintar di atas nakas dekat lampu tidurnya, mencari-cari sebuah nama dan menghubunginya. "Halo, oppa!"

"Eoh, Kookie. Ada apa?" Jawab seseorang diseberang saluran.

"Tumben sudah bangun jam segini kau kucing kutub." Jungkook menahan ponselnya di pipi kanan. Terdengar ucapan 'brengsek' dari sang kakak yang membuat bibirnya tertarik untuk tersenyum. "Oppa dimana? Di telpon Mama, tidak?"

"Tidak. Kenapa memang? Mama menyuruhmu pulang ya? Mati kau kelinci gendut, mau di jodohkan! Hahaha." Suara itu tertawa puas, membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau membuka matanya lebar tidak percaya.

"Apa?! Di jodohkan?! Jangan asal bicara kau kucing kutub! Yang ada kau harusnya di jodoh kan! Daripada kau selalu bermain solo dan membuat jack-jack mu mengkerut haus belaian. Ahh sedih sekali istrimu nanti jika mengetahui jack-jack sudah mengkerut sebelum waktunya pulang ke sarang." Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan ia sampai memukul-mukul bantal di hadapannya saking puas membuat kakaknya kesal.

"Sial kau Kook." Ucap kakaknya malas. "Ada apa menelponku?" Nada bicaranya berubah, menjadi berat dan berwibawa.

"Mama menyuruhku pulang, kau pulang juga ya oppa." Bibir Jungkook mengerucut lucu, nadanya menjadi lebih manja daripada sebelumnya.

"Pasti kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi supirmu, ya kan kelinci gendut?" Ujar kakaknya sabar, nada yang Jungkook keluarkan sudah hapal di luar kepala. Kalau Jungkook mulai dengan suara imutnya, berarti ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

Wajah Jungkook seketika berbinar. Kakaknya memang paling mengerti keadaan dirinya yang manja bagaikan putri dongeng. "Oppa jjang!" Jawabnya ceria.

"Siapa yang menyetujuinya, kelinci gendut! Aku tidak bilang meng'iya'kan permintaanmu!" Suara di seberang meninggi kesal, terdengar juga suara decakan dan suara Toaster berbunyi ting! menandakan kalau roti yang di panggangnya telah matang.

"Ehehe. Bukan itu sebenarnya oppa. Aku ingin kau menemaniku di rumah, aku malas di cecar berbagai pertanyaan oleh mama masalah jodoh. Jadi aku ingin oppa menemaniku, setidaknya untuk membelaku?" Wanita itu bangun dari ranjangnya menuju meja rias, melihat wajah bangun tidurnya yang bengkak seperti babi lalu tersenyum sendiri untuk meningkatkan kepercayaan dirinya. "Oppa, sebentar aku loudspeak ya?"

"Hmm." Jawab kakaknya datar. "Jika aku membelamu, aku mendapatkan apa?" Tawar kakaknya jahil. Kalau Jungkook bisa melihat, sekarang wajah kakaknya sungguh menyeramkan seperti seorang psikopat dalam film pembunuhan. Tapi percuma, toh di mata Jungkook, kakak laki-lakinya selalu menjadi kakak yang keren karena walaupun galak dan dingin, kakaknya sangat perhatian, hangat dan sayang terhadapnya.

"Ish! Pamrih sekali! Ku doakan kau cepat dapat jodoh!" Ucapnya kesal. Jungkook bisa mendengar tawa bahagia kakaknya di seberang saluran.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak mau menyetir sendirian selama enam jam ke Busan. Aku mau kita bergantian."

"Beres. Tinggal di atur. Uwhh oppa, aku ingin memelukmu sekarang juga rasanya. Terima kasih Min Yoongi ku sayang!" Pekik Jungkook senang. Akhirnya kakanya mau untuk di ajak pulang.

"Menjijikan, Kook. Sudah sana mandi, ku tunggu di apartemen. Kita naik mobilku saja."

"Okay, Captain! Kututup ya oppa, byee!" Ucapnya sebelum memutuskan saluran.

Min Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook. Mereka bukan kakak-adik kandung dari pihak Ayahnya. Ibu Yoongi menikah dengan Ayah Jungkook setelah ditinggal oleh Ayah kandung Yoongi karena kecelakaan. Ayah kandung Yoongi dan Jungkook adalah sahabat karib, jadi ketika Tuan Min sudah di ujung ajalnya, ia berpesan pada Tuan Jeon untuk menikahi istrinya dan menyayangi anaknya dengan sepenuh hati. Amanat paling berat dalam kehidupan Tuan Jeon.

Waktu Tuan Min meninggal, Yoongi masih berusia dua tahun, walaupun hanya sebentar mengecap rasa hangat Ayah kandungnya, Yoongi tidak menolak kehadiran Tuan Jeon saat datang di kehidupan barunya bersama sang ibu.

Empat tahun kemudian, ibu Yoongi hamil dan melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan cantik yang diberi nama Jungkook. Saat Yoongi mengetahui jika adiknya adalah perempuan, dia bertekad untuk melindunginya dari apapun yang mendekatinya. Bahkan Tuan Jeon dan ibunya sampai terbahak melihat tingkah laku Yoongi ketika Jungkook bayi di hinggapi nyamuk kecil. Yoongi akan mengusir nyamuk itu dan memarahinya, dan jika nyamuk itu kembali menghinggapi Jungkook, maka Yoongi tak segan untuk membunuhnya.

Ayah Jungkook membiarkan Yoongi memakai marga ayah kandungnya untuk penghormatan. Tuan Jeon juga tidak memaksa Yoongi untuk mengambil keputusan terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri, hanya dengan satu syarat, semuanya harus di beritahu pada Ibunya, Tuan Jeon tak masalah jika Yoongi tidak membicarakan masalahnya dengan dirinya, karena Tuan Jeon tahu Yoongi adalah lelaki yang bisa memegang ucapanya sendiri.

Jungkook sampai di apartemen kakaknya tepat pukul delapan pagi, masih sangat amat terlalu pagi untuk seorang Min Yoongi. Tanpa menunggu sang empunya apartemen membukakan pintu, jemari lentiknya menekan beberapa angka dan terbukalah pintu itu dengan sendirinya.

"Jungkook?" Panggil seorang lelaki dengan suara beratnya.

"Hai Yoongiku sayang!" Jungkook berlari kecil memeluk kakaknya riang. "Aww! Kau sangat seksi dengan penampilan seperti itu!"

Yoonig membalas pelukan adiknya sambil memutar-mutarkan badannya. "Kau makin berat ternyata, kelinci gendut. Kurang-kurangi makan makanan sampah." Maksud Yoongi ingin menasehati adiknya, namun Jungkook malah acuh dan duduk di sofa kasur kesayangan kakaknya tersebut. "Kau tidak membawa koper atau tas? pakaianmu mana?" Tanya Yoongi, ia melemparkan sekaleng minuman soda pada adiknya. Botol kaleng soda itu tepat mendarat di perut Jungkook dan membuat si kelinci gendut kesayangannya mengaduh dan memekik kesal sambil menyumpahi dirinya.

"Ya! Min Yoongi! Sialan kau kucing kutub! Sakit tahu!" Jungkook melemparkan sebuah bantal kecil untuk membalas perbuatan iseng kakaknya. "Tidak, aku hanya membawa skincare, baju pakai yang ada di rumah saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau berangkat jam berapa?"

Yoongi berjalan ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Sesaat kemudian, lelaki itu sudah siap dengan pakaian serba hitam yang pas melekat pada tubuhnya. "Sekarang? ayo."

Jungkook menghentikan langkah Yoongi untuk sebentar menahannya. Mengamati pakaian Yoongi dari atas hingga bawah dan menautkan alisnya heran. "Kau sedang berkabung atau bagaimana?"Ucap Jungkook prihatin. "Kita mau pulang ke rumah, bukan ke pemakaman, oppa."

Pada kenyataannya, Yoongi yang menyetir selama perjalanan ke Busan. Layaknya lelaki dewasa yang bijaksana, ia mengatakan pada Jungkook seharusnya menjadi tugas kakak dan sekaligus seorang laki-laki untuk melindungi seorang perempuan. Mendengar penuturan kakaknya tersebut, malah membuat Jungkook semakin sayang terhadap kakaknya dan melanjutkan mimpi indah tanpa terganggu. Memang kelinci buntal yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

Mobil Yoongi berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana bernuansa Korea kental. Ia melirik Jungkook yang masih terpejam dengan mulut terbuka dan sedikit dengkuran halus melengkapinya. Tangannya iseng menutup hidung dan mulut adiknya agar sulit bernapas, karena sesungguhnya hanya dengan hal seperti itulah Jungkook bisa dibangunkan. Jungkook tipikal orang yang jika ada gempa berkekuatan 10 SR pun tidak akan bangun. Sangat sulit untuk membuatnya bangun, bahkan membuka matanya.

Yoongi merasakan Jungkook mulai tidak nyaman, dan benar saja, wanita bongsor itu bangun sambil menghirup napas sebanyak yang ia bisa dan melotot horor ke arah Yoongi. "Kau mau membuatku mati ya!" Ia berseru sambil memukul keras lengan kakaknya. Yoongi hanya tertawa sambil memperhatikan wajah merah Jungkook yang kehabisan napas.

"Kita sudah sampai, sana buka gerbangnya. Sebelum mama yang turun tangan membuka gerbang."

Kalau saja membunuh bukan hal kriminal, dengan senang hati Jungkook akan membunuh kakaknya tersebut dan menjual organ tubuhnya di pasar gelap. Maklum, harga kulit manusia perinchi saja bisa dipatok dengan harga lebih dari 3 juta. Belum bagian-bagian lain seperti jantung, hati, dan sang primadona pasar gelap, ginjal. Harga satu ginjal bisa di bandrol seharga satu rumah sederhana di daerah elit Busan.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Jungkook keluar dan membukakan gerbang untuk Yoongi. Belum juga Jungkook memegang besi solid untuk melindungi rumah tersebut, secara ajaib gerbangnya sudah terbuka sendiri seperti gerbang buka otomatis yang ia lihat di film-film asing yang teknologi edit tingkat tinggi. "Mama mengganti gerbangnya ya?" Monolognya pada diri sendiri. Yoongi yang di dalam mobilpun terkejut melihat gerbang rumah mereka terbuka sendiri tanpa disentuh oleh Jungkook.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, kedua kakak beradik itupun masuk ke dalam rumah orang tuanya yang sederhana namun sangat nyaman. "Mama, Kookie pulang!" Seru Jungkook ketika melihat seisi rumah kosong. "Kookie pulang sama Yoongi oppa, Ma!" Lanjutnya sambil berjalan malas menuju dapur.

"Yoongi pulang? Aigoo aigoo!" Nyonya Jeon berseru senang mendengar anak lelakinya ikut serta pulang ke rumah bersama sang adik. "Yoongi ya! Aish, Mama benar-benar merindukanmu nak." Ujar Nyonya Jeon sambil memeluk Yoongi erat.

Jungkook menatap anak dan Ibu itu datar. Ia merasa terkhianati oleh kakaknya sendiri. "Mama! yang di telpon kan aku, kenapa Yoongi oppa saja yang di sambut. Aku kesal ah. Papa mana?"

Nyonya Jeon tertawa melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang merenggut lucu tersebut, wanita berusia hampir 60 tahun itu beralih memeluk anak gadisnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat sang gadis gemas. "Aigoo uri Kookie cemburu ya? Yoongi kan kakakmu, kenapa harus cemburu? Papa kalian baru saja pergi unutk membeli makanan, mama tidak memasak, mama malas."

Yoongi dan Jungkook saling berpandangan heran. Kali ini mereka tahu, darimana sifat malas mereka berasal. "Bahkan hanya untuk memasak saja Mama malas? Ya Tuhan.." Yoongi menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. "Kookie! Ambilkan aku air sana." Yoongi menyuruh Jungkook yang sedang membawa segelas jus jeruk dengan posisi hampir duduk itupun menoleh kesal pada kakaknya yang seenaknya menahan pantatnya dengan kaki kanan untuk menyuruhnya mengambil segelas air.

"Tidak perlu, ini mama bawakan teh hangat untuk kalian berdua." Nyonya Jeon membawa nampan berisi satu poci teh dan gelas tanpa gagang ke hadapan kak beradik tersebut. "Kalian menginap disini kan? Kenapa harus mama telpon dulu sih supaya kalian ingat masih punya orang tua lengkap? Kalau tiba-tiba mama sakit keras bagaimana? Kalau papa tiba-tiba kenapa-napa bagaimana? Kalian tega?"

"Mama!" Jungkook berseru. Ia meletakkan gelas teh yang baru saja di minumnya agak kasar. "Mama jangan sembarangan berbicara! Lagipula aku dan Yoongi oppa sudah menyarankan mama dan papa untuk pindah ke Seoul, tapi apa? Mama menolaknya kan? Alasannya karena mama tidak suka suasana bising dan Seoul is a disaster. Remember that?" Nyonya Jeon mendecih kecil, punya anak wanita tidak peka.

"Jeon Jungkook. Perhatikan nada bicaramu pada mamamu sendiri." Suara berat khas orang dewasa itu menginterupsi perbincangan ibu dan anak yang lumayan sengit.

Ketiganya menoleh. Sang papa pulang membawa beberapa kantong plastik besar berisi makanan kesukaan istri dan anak-anaknya itu datang. Jungkook melihatnya langsung berlari ke arah sang Ayah dan memeluknya erat. "Papa! Kookie rindu." Ucapnya sambil menghirup wangi khas tubuh ayahnya.

"Papa juga rindu dengan Kookie, tapi sebentar sayang, papa letakkan ini dulu semua, oke?"

"Biar aku saja, yeobo. Kalian berbincanglah dengan ayah kalian." Ucap Nyonya Jeon mengambil alih makanan.

"Hai Yoongi, apa kabar nak?" Tanya Tuan Jeon pada Yoongi yang hampir saja tertidur di sofa. Angin sore yang sejuk membuat lelaki pucat itu tidak tahan untuk segera masuk kedalam dunia mimpinya. Ditambah setelah menyetir sendirian selama enam jam non stop menambah tingkat keinginan untuk beristirahat semakin tinggi.

"Eumh, baik Pa. Papa sendiri bagaimana?" Ucapnya sedikit gelagapan.

Tuan Jeon melihat mata anak lelakinya itu sedikit memerah jadi terenyuh. Ia pasti lelah, pikirnya. "Tidurlah di kamarmu, nak. Nanti akan kubangunkan ketika makan malam. Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Yoongi hanya mengucek mata dan meraup wajahnya menuruti perkataan sang Ayah. Langkah gontainya membawanya menuju kamarnya di sebelah kamar Jungkook persis.

Makan malampun tiba, kepala keluarga Jeon menyuruh Jungkook untuk membangunkan kakaknya di kamar.

"Yoongi, Kookie, kalian menginap kan?" Tanya Ayah mereka sambil mengambil sepotong ayam goreng di dahapan istrinya.

"Aku menginap, tapi mungkin hanya semalam, besok siang aku harus kembali." Yoongi menjawab dengan lancar pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Eoh, lalu aku pulang dengan siapa? Oppa, ingat perjanjian kita!" Jungkook mendecih sebal.

"Perjanjian apa?" tanya Nyonya Jeon penasaran. "Kalian tidak melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis kan?" lanjutnya asal.

"Yoongi oppa, iblisnya Ma." Jungkook cekikikan. Yoongi langsung melemparkan pandangan datar ke arah adiknya. "Maaf, oppa." ralat Jungkook cepat-cepat.

"Kau bawa mobilku saja, kelinci buntal. Tapi antarkan aku ke stasiun." Yoongi membalas santai.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jungkook pasrah.

Jungkook menghabiskan 3 hari 2 malam di Busan. Benar apa yang di perkirakan Jungkook, Ibunya membawanya berkeliling untuk di perkenalkan oleh lelaki-lelaki bujang di daerahnya untuk di jodohkan. Sampai akhirnya hari terakhir dimana dirinya harus kembali ke Seoul, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ibunya memaksa untuk menetap semalam lagi dirumah, baru besok pagi-pagi kembali ke Seoul dalam keadaan matahari sudah terbit.

"Kookie, mama mohon semalam saja, nak." Ucap Ibunya memelas.

"Mama Kookie tidak bisa, Kookie harus bekerja. Sudah Ma, tidak apa-apa.. Mama percaya sama Kookie kan?" Jungkook tersenyum untuk menenangkan perasaan Ibunya. Walaupun Jungkook di bekali kemampuan Taekwondo level ban hitam oleh ayahnya, tetap saja ia adalah wanita. Tak baik pulang tengah malam sendirian.

Tuan Jeon sebenarnya ingin membela istrinya, namun Jungkook juga memiliki peraturan pekerjaan. Jungkook sudah besar, sudah 28 tahun. Gadis kecil Tuan Jeon sudah menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik. "Kookie pergi dulu ya Pa.. Ma.. jaga diri mama dan papa baik-baik. Kookie sayang kalian berdua." Ucap Jungkook pamitan pada orang tuanya.

Jungkook melajukan mobilnya ke arah peristirahatan dekat dengan jalan masuk tol panjang menuju Seoul. Sebelumnya, ia telah mencari seseorang yang rela menjadi supir pengganti yang memiliki tujuan kembali bersamanya ke Seoul.

Namanya Kim Taehyung. Usianya 30 tahun. Jungkook sudah berjanji dengan Taehyung untuk mengantarkannya ke Seoul di tempat peristirahatan ini. Jungkook juga sudah menyimpan nomor telepon Kim Taehyung untuk menghubunginya sebelum berangkat ke Seoul bersama.

Setelah membeli dua tusuk odeng dan tiga mangkuk tteokbokki untuk camilannya, ia menghubungi Taehyung untuk memberitahukan bahwa dirinya telah sampai di tempat perjanjian. "Halo, Taehyung ssi?"

"Halo, iya Jungkook ssi. Sudah di tempat peristirahatan? Saya sudah menunggu anda."

Suaranya berat, seksi dan menggairahkan. Jungkook sampai tidak sadar mengigit bibirnya pelan karena mendengar suara Taehyung yang kelewat seksi. "Ah, eoh iya saya sudah di sini. Saya memakai blouse berwarna biru gelap, duduk di bawah payung hijau." Suara Jungkook terdengar salah tingkah.

"Ah benar itu kau rupanya. Menolehlah kebelakang, aku di belakangmu, Jungkook ssi."

Jawaban Taehyung membuat Jungkook memutar badannya tanpa memutuskan hubungan telponnya.

Sial. Supir pengganti bernama Kim Taehyung ini benar-benar tampan dan menggairahkan. Kemeja biru langit serta celana bahan twill yang pas melekat pada tubuhnya itu benar-benar membuat jantung Jungkook berdebar tidak karuan. Senyum sejuta watt yang ramah dan rupawan itu makin membuat semburat merah di wajah gembil Jungkook semakin merona.

"Ki- Kim Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook terbata-bata. Ia langsung berdiri sesaat setelah tersadar dari lamunan kotornya.

"Hai, Nona Jeon, benar?" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Dengan malu-malu Jungkook membalas jabatan tangan Taehyung.

Sial sial sial, tangannya besar dan sungguh hangat! Dan jika di amati lebih jelas, kulitnya yang tidak terlalu putih itu sangat seksi, di tambah dua kancing teratas kemejanya sengaja di lepas entah karena dia kepanasan atau dia memang panas.

"I- iya aku Jeon Jungkook. Senang bertemu denganmu, Taehyung ssi."

Taehyung tersenyum melihat gelagat Jungkook yang terlihat sangat gugup. "Baiklah, aku akan menjadi supir penggantimu dalam perjalanan ke Seoul. Mana mobilmu?"

Jungkook masih enggan melepas pandangannya terhadap Taehyung yang memancarkan aura dominannya yang kuat. Aroma maskulin Taehyung sungguh memikat Jungkook yang hampir saja menjadi wanita murahan dan menyerahkan diri pada supir penggantinya ini secara sukarela.

"Jungkook ssi?" Panggil Taehyung pelan.

Seketika Jungkook akhirnya sadar ke dunia nyatanya. "Ah iya, maaf. Itu mobilnya." Jungkook menunjuk sebuah mobil suv berwarna biru metalik yang terlihat gagah dan mengkilat seperti Taehyung. Duh, apa yang kau pikirkan Kook.

"Wah, kau seorang wanita tangguh rupanya. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang mau mengendarai mobil suv seperti itu. Aku salut."

Jungkook merona, secara tidak langsung Taehyung memuji jika dirinya adalah seorang Independent woman. "Ah tidak Taehyung ssi, ini mobil kakak laki-lakiku." Ujar Jungkook terlalu polos.

"Oh." Jawaban singkat Taehyung membuat Jungkook sedikit kecewa. Sepertinya pujian Taehyung salah sasaran. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo segera berangkat, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Tidak baik seorang wanita pulang malam-malam kan?" Ucap Taehyung pada Jungkook sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

Setengah hati Jungkook menjerit bahagia, namun setengahnya menjerit kesal. Kata-kata Taehyung barusan sepeti kata-kata Mamanya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pulang dini hari juga. "Tidak sendirian kok, kan ada Taehyung ssi."

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos Jungkook, lelaki tampan itu tak kuasa menahan tawa kecilnya. "Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu pada tas besarnya. "Kau mencari sesuatu?"

"Emmh ya, aku.. ah! Ketemu! Ini kartu tol nya." Jungkook meletakkan kartu berwarna hitam itu di bawah rem tangan. "Aku letakkan disini ya? Agar kau tidak bingung mencarinya."

Taehyung mengangguk, ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk memasuki jalanan tol yang panjang. Pukul satu dini hari, perjalanan Jungkook dan Taehyung menuju Seoul dimulai.

Selama perjalanan baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook hanya sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Taehyung yang begitu serius menatap jalanan di depannya, sedangkan Jungkook menatap ipadnya. Walaupun sebenarnya sesekali mereka saling curi pandang.

"Jungkook ssi." Panggil Taehyung yang mulai jengah dengan suasana di dalam mobil yang kaku.

"Panggil Jungkook saja, kau lebih tua daripada aku, Taehyung ssi." Jawab Jungkook setelah mengalihkan pandangannya pada ipadnya. Wanita itu menatap Taehyung dari samping. Dari awal, Jungkook memang sudah terpesona oleh ketampanan Kim Taehyung. Sekarang kekaguman itu semakin bertambah ketika melihat rahang tegas nan kuat lelaki di sebelahnya dari samping.

"Ahh baiklah, Jungkook. Emm sebenarnya, aku benci suasana hening seperti ini. Bisakah kita mengobrol?"

"Ah iya, silakan Taehyung ssi." Jawab Jungkook malu-malu.

"Panggil aku Taehyung saja, aku tidak suka kita terlalu formal sebenarnya."

"I- iya baiklah."

"Jungkook, kau sekolah atau kuliah?" Taehyung membuka pertanyaan.

Mata Jungkook terbuka lebar, baru kali ini ada seorang lelaki menganggapnya masih bocah sekolahan. "Aku kerja Taehyung. Aku bukan anak kuliah apa lagi sekolahan. Sudah cukup tua untuk meninggalkan kenangan manis di instansi seperti itu."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku tau. Hanya ingin menggodamu saja. Hehe." Jawabnya tanpa dosa.

Ugh, senyum mu itu yang malah menggoda Mr. Kim, serta tawa renyah yang terdengar begitu nikmat di telinga Jungkook.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga kerja?"

Taehyung mengangguk, ia menyalakan lampu sen ke kiri untuk menyalip mobil di depannya. "Iya, aku bekerja sebagai supir pengganti seperti ini. Kalau kau, kerja apa?"

"Apakah ini sebuah pertanyaan jebakan?"

Taehyung tertawa lagi, namun kali ini tawa lepasnya sungguh membuat Jungkook ingin ikut tersenyum. "Aku profesional, Miss. Hanya ingin tahu."

"Aku karyawan biasa di GalaxyEnt sebagai HRD." Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung santai.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Padahal dia hanya bertanya 'kerja apa', tapi Jungkook malah menjawabnya dengan lengkap. "Boleh kuntanya kenapa kau ada di Busan?"

"Oh, iya. Mama ku menyuruhku pulang. Alasannya karena merindukanku, tapi sebenarnya aku kesal karena tau kalau Mama akan mengenalkanku pada seluruh laki-laki bujang di daerahku untuk di jodohkan!" Jungkook melipat tangannya kesal di depan dada. Mengingat-ingat apa yang Yoongi bilang, ternyata benar. Si pucat datar itu memang cenayang yang hebat. "dan kau Tae, bahkan Mama bilang padaku jika aku tidak menikah dalan kurun waktu dua tahun kedepan, maka Mama harus mengambil tindakan tegas! Huh, padahal Papa saja tidak mengekangku seperti ini!"

Taehyung menoleh mendapati Jungkook mencibirkan bibirnya kesal, lelaki itu tersenyum. Jika Jungkook bukanlah orang asing baginya, ia ingin sekali menyubit pipi gembil Jungkook karena gemas. Juga karena tadi dia mendengar jika Jungkook memanggilnya dengan 'Tae' , berarti Taehyung menganggap wanita itu sudah mulai nyaman berpergian bersamanya.

"Padahal Yoongi juga belum memiliki kekasih, tapi Mama dan Papa santai saja menghadapi si kucing kutub pucat datar itu."

"Mungkin karena kau.. wanita?"

"Eurgh Tae! Sekarang jaman emansipasi wanita! Aku belum terlalu tua untuk melajang! Geez, aku masih 28 tahun dan aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sendiri!"

Taehyung tidak tahan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai surai kecoklatan milik Jungkook. Ia mengerti perasaan wanita disebelahnya. Dulu dia juga memiliki teman yang masih terjebak dalam zona nyamannya sendiri seperti Jungkook sekarang, tapi ketika melihat teman-temannya yang lain sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak, temannya merasa sudah terlambat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengisolasi dirinya dari dunia luar dan teman-temannya. Dengan alasan dia malu atas apa yang di ucapkannya beberapa tahun silam.

Jungkook tersentak menikmati sentuhan halus di kepalanya, tangan Taehyung yang besar mengusapnya dengan lembut. Seperti es krim stroberi yang dapat melepaskan dahaganya di musim panas yang terik. "Ta- Tae?"

"Jangan bilang begitu, Kookie. Aku yakin Mamamu memiliki alasan yang kuat kenapa sampai ingin menjodohkanmu seperti itu." Jawab Taehyung dengan penuh wibawa. Jungkook terhipnotis dengan suara Taehyung, bukan dengan wejangannya. Serta tangan besar Taehyung yang masih saja mengelus rambutnya, ia hanya bisa berkedip lucu.

"Kau memanggilku.. Kookie?" Jungkook memastikan.

"Ku kira tidak apa jika memanggilmu begitu, bukan? Karena kau juga memanggilku 'Tae' tadi. Aku menganggapnya kau sudah mulai bisa menerima keberadaanku disini."

Jungkook lagi-lagi tersipu, entah sudah berapa kali ia tersipu malu seperti ini. Untung saja keadaan di dalam mobil gelap, jadi Taehyung tidak perlu melihatnya seperti kucing haus belaian seperti ini.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, dan mereka sama sekali belum mencium bau kota Seoul yang mendekat. Jungkook hampir saja tidur kalau Taehyung tiba-tiba tidak mengarahkan mobilnya keluar dari jalan tol dan makin menjauh dari pusat kota. "Tae, kita mau kemana? Ini bukan jalan ke Seoul."

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Tidurlah jika kau lelah, akan aku bangunkan ketika sudah sampai."

"Kau menculikku?"

Taehyung tertawa, tangannya masih menahan kemudi untuk tetap stabil pada jalanan spiral yang agak berbahaya. "Eum, anggap saja aku akan menghilangkan rasa kesalmu. Sudah, tidur saja.."

"Tapi aku masuk pagi nanti. Aku tidak mau membolos."

"Sometimes you need to break the rules, babe."

Jungkook terkejut, tidak hanya pelafalan bahasa Inggris Taehyung yang mumpuni, tetapi panggilan di akhir kalimat yang seolah ada suatu hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman diantara mereka.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook terbangun setelah merasa ada sebuah benda kenyal menempel pada keningnya, ia juga merasakan usapan halus yang hangat berasal dari sebuah telapak tangan yang besar. Wanita itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dan mendapati wajah tanpan Kim Taehyung tepat di hadapannya tengah tersenyum sangat tampan, membuat dirinya sedikit terlonjak menjauh untuk menghindari kontak intim lelaki yang menjadi supir pengganti tersebut.

"Good morning, bunny." Ucap Taehyung. "Kau tidur sulit sekali dibangunkan, matahari sudah muncul dan kita melewatkan momen sunrise terbaik."

Jungkook kelabakan, ia memendarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru tempat. "Kita dimana, Taehyung?"

"Di pantai pinggiran Busan. Ini perbatasan." Taehyung membuka pintu mobil untuk menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk.

"Aku tidak pernah tau ada tempat seperti ini."

"Ayo keluar, udaranya sangat sejuk dan segar." Ajak Taehyung.

"Taehyung! Tunggu sebentar! Ish." Jungkook sedikit tergesa karena melihat Taehyung yang sudah jalan menjauh mendekat ke arah tepi laut.

Jungkook berpikir, kenapa dia dengan santainya menerima orang asing seterbuka ini? Padahal Mamanya selalu mengatakan jika untuk berhati-bati pada orang asing yang baru saja di kenalnya. Tapi Taehyung berbeda, Jungkook tidak merasakan ada niat jahat dari Taehyung untuk modus menculik dan menyekap Jungkook di pantai ini. Jungkook merasa ini murni hanya rasa simpati Taehyung pada Jungkook yang masih kesal atas perjodohan terselubung Mamanya.

"Taehyung, maafkan aku." Kata Jungkook ketika keduanya duduk dibawah beberapa pohon besar yang rindang.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Bukan salahmu kok. Aku bisa maklum kau terlalu lelah." Taehyung tersenyum. "Lain kali kita bisa kesini lagi bersama-sama."

"Kau sering kesini?"

Taehyung menggeleng, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan berbaring di atas pasir putih tanpa takut kotor. "Tidak juga, hanya jika ada kesempatan saja." Jungkok mengangguk, ia menopangkan dagunya di atas lututnya yang terkatup sambil bermain-main tulisan di atas pasir. "Hei, Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung. "Memang apa yang salah dengan menikah?"

Jungkook melipat bibirnya dalam, sambil masih memainkan pasir yang mulai tampak tidak menarik lagi sekarang. "Entahlah Tae. Bukan pernikahannya yang salah, tetapi kehidupan setelah menikah itu yang membuatku selalu ragu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padahal kau merasakan menikah saja belum."

"Aku hanya takut tidak bisa sebebas ketika aku sendiri." Taehyung bangkit dan mulai memperhatikan ucapan Jungkook dengan serius. "Kalau aku menikah, aku tidak bisa jalan-jalan, tidak bisa berbelanja dengan bebas, tidak bisa ini dan itu. Kalaupun bisa, pasti aku harus meminta izin pada suamiku dulu kan? Dan pasti izin dengan beberapa syarat. Aku tidak suka."

"Kau tidak suka di atur? Pantas Mama mu mengambil tindakkan tegas seperti itu."

Jungkook mendengus kesal. "Terima kasih Taehyung untuk tidak membantu."

"Kook, dengar. Aku memang belum pernah menikah, tapi ingat perkataanku ini. Kau sudah dewasa, kau sudah matang. Jangan sampai kau menyesal ketika semuanya sudah terlambat. Kau bukan seorang idola yang masa remajanya terenggut karena harus mengikuti training selama bertahun-tahun kan? Dan suatu saat jika kau menemukan lelaki yang kau pilih menjadi pendampingmu kelak, aku berharap lelaki itu bisa mengubah cara pandangmu terhadap sebuah pernikahan yang selalu kau khawatirkan."

"Ya, aku harap demikian." Jungkook berucap lemah. Ia memandang laut biru nan jernih itu dengan tatapan kosong, namun Taehyung yakin, pasti otaknya sedang bekerja keras memikirkan ucapnnya tadi.

Tiba- tiba Jungkook menepuk lengan Taehyung agak tergesa, ia menunjukan sebuah awan gelap yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. "Tae! Tae! Lihat, awannya gelap. Perasaanku saja atau memang tadi nampaknya masih cerah-cerah saja."

"Oh, ayo lekas kembali ke mobil. Itu awan hujan, dan kita tidak bisa memprediksi cuaca, Kook."

Tepat ketika keduanya masuk kedalam mobil, hujan deras mengguyur pantai tersebut. Bunyi air yang jatuh dari langit itu benar-benar keras. Bahkan mereka berdua harus berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi supaya terdengar lawannya.

Taehyung menyalakan mesin mobil dan langsung bergegas menepikan mobilnya itu ke pinggir, agar tidak terlalu keras di hantam air hujan yang tidak berkeprimanusiaan.

"Tae, aku lapar. Kita belum makan dari pagi." Jungkook memandang Taehyung yang sedang serius menatap layar speedometer. "Tae?"

"Kook, nampaknya kita akan menginap semalam disini."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku lupa membeli bensin, dan lihat, ini tidak akan sampai ketempat peristirahatan bahkan mungkin hanya sampai masuk tol." Taehyung menatap Jungkook. "Aku carikan penginapan murah dekat sini, nanti dengan mobil kita kesana. Ada payung kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, menerima kunci mobil dari tangan Taehyung. "Hati-hati Tae!" Ucap Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung keluar dan segera mencari penginapan terdekat. Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memberitahu Yoongi jika mobilnya dipinjam lagi sehari, namun naas, batre ponselnya habis dan chargernya ketinggalan di rumah.

Hampir satu jam Jungkook menunggu di dalam mobil di bawah guyuran hujan, dan Taehyung belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Udara di dalam mobil mulai sesak, pasokan oksigen mulai berkurang, dan ketika Jungkook ingin membuka sedikit jendela mobil, seseorang dengan pakaian basah kuyup membuka pintu kemudi dan masuk untuk segera menjalankan mobilnya. "Tae! Kau basah sekali. Ya Tuhan, kau menceburkan diri ke laut?"

Taehyung mengacuhkan ucapan Jungkook, ia melajukan mobil ke tempat yang tadi ia pesan untuk bermalam di pantai ini. Sesampainya di tempat penginapan, Taehyung langsung mengajak Jungkook masuk kekamar dan siap memberi pengarahan yang sudah dipersiapkan tadi. "Jungkook, sebentar aku mau bicara. Jadi begini, aku akan keluar membeli beberapa botol bensin yang sekiranya cukup untuk sampai di peristirahatan nanti, kalau kau tunda sebentar rasa laparmu bagaimana? Kau bisa memasak ramyun di bawah. Tenang saja, ada temanku yang punya penginapan. Aku akan kembali dengan bensin dan makan eum, malam mungkin? Jadi intinya kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir."

"Lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kook. Semoga saja tidak. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Taehyung sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di kamar.

Penginapan ini berbentuk seperti hotel, namun sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah guesthouse yang mengusung kekeluargaan. Bangunannya apik, sederhana dan nyaman. Ada beberapa kamar dengan kapasitas yang berbeda. Kamar yang Taehyung pilih untuk Jungkook adalah kamar dengan satu kasur queen size berkapasitas dua orang. Kamarnya tidak terlalu luas, tetapi sangat nyaman.

Perut Jungkook sudah tidak bisa menolerir cacing-cacing yang minta segera diberi makan. Dengan langkah malas, Jungkook turun ke dapur untuk membuat semangkok ramen pedas di tambah telur yang sangat pas dengan suasanya hujan di luar sana.

"Hai, kau Jungkook ya?" Sapa salah seorang lelaki dengan senyum bak matarahi terbit menginterupsinya memasak.

Jungkook ikutan tersenyum melihat wajah sang lelaki. "Iya, aku Jungkook.."

"Wah benar kata Taehyung, kau sangat imut. Oh namanku Hoseok, aku temannya Taehyung." Hoseok menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Jungkook. "Tenang saja, Taehyung tidak akan lama kok, tadi dia meminjam sepeda motorku untuk berkeliling mencari bahan bakar agar cepat." Nampaknya Hoseok bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook tentang Taehyung. "Kau tahu, Jungkook. Aku tidak pernah melihat Taehyung sebahagia ini semenjak insiden yang menimpa dirinya dulu."

"Insiden apa?" Jungkook memecahkan sebuah telur di dalam panci ramennya, menutupnya dan mematikan api untuk didamkannya sebentar. Perkataan Hoseok tentu saja membuat Jungkook penasaran.

"Apa Taehyung bercerita banyak padamu?" Jungkook menggeleng, dia bahkan baru bertemu Taehyung kurang dari 24 jam. Bagaimana caranya berbicara banyak hal kalau untuk menatap Taehyung saja, jantung Jungkook sudah berdetak tidak karuan. "Eoh.. baiklah, kuceritakan sesuatu padamu, tapi setelah ini, anggap saja kau tidak pernah mendengar ceritanya dan bersikap seperti biasa."

Jungkook pun mengangguk nurut.

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, dan hujan masih saja mengguyur daerah pantai, walaupun tidak begitu deras, namun cukup membuatmu basah walaupun hanya berdiri tegak saja.

Jungkook masih setia menunggu Taehyung di kamar, keberadaan lelaki itu jadi membuat ia merasa khawatir. Takut-takut Taehyung kabur atau malah kecelakaan. Ahh tidak tidak, buang pikiran negatifmu Kook.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan Taehyung dengan baju dan celana pendek kering. "Jungkook, maaf aku lama tadi aku harus membelikanmu.."

Jungkook menghambur memeluk Taehyung erat. Menghirup wangi tubuh lelaki itu dalam. "Ku kira kau kabur." Ucap Jungkook dalam dekapannya. "Aku sudah makan ramen seperti saranmu tadi." Ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan berdiri agak menjauh untuk memberikan jarak. Jungkook malu.

"Jung..kook.." Taehyung menarik pergelangan Jungkook untuk memeluknya kembali, memberikan kehangatan dan menetralisir kekhawatiran wanita di hadapannya karena terlalu lama meninggalkannya.

Hingga akhirnya bibir itu bertemu, memagut dan melumat satu sama lain. Memberikan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik dan menyenangkan. Sampai kenikmatan duniawi tak terelakan untuk kedua insan yang saling membutuhkan tersebut.

Pukul dua pagi Jungkook terbangun, rasa dahaga menjalar pada tenggorokannya karena kering. Wanita itu menemukan Taehyung tidur pulas di sebelahnya dengan damai, siapa yang menyangka jika wajah polos bak bayi baru lahir itu sangat panas ketika mengagahi Jungkook semalam. Lengan kekar Taehyung di singkirkan dari atas perutnya, dan segera saja ia meneguk botol kecil yang di sediakan di atas nakas.

"Kook?" Suara berat Taehyung memanggilnya dengan pelan.

"Hei, aku disini." Jungkook mengelus wajah Taehyung yang belum sepenuhnya sadar. "Tidurlah, ini masih jam dua pagi." Taehyung hanya mengguman dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jungkook. "Bayi besar. Hehe." Ucap Jungkook mengelus rambut Taehyung. Tapi ternyata Taehyung mendengar perkataan Jungkook dan menurunkan tangannya untuk menepuk pantatnya sambil meremasnya pelan. "Akh! Tae! Jangan iseng!" Taehyung tersenyum.

Pukul 4, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang tanpa beristirahat. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan, Taehyung mengantar Jungkook sampai ke apartemennya dengan selamat. Bahkan Taehyung mengantar Jungkook sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. "Eum, Tae.. masalah pembayarannya.."

"Tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu membayarku. Aku sudah senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Kook." Taehyung tersenyum. "Sudah sana cepat mandi dan berangkat. Kau sudah cukup banyak melanggar peraturan."

"Kau yang mengajakku melanggar." Ucap Jungkook kesal. "Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu. Kau pulanglah."

Mereka berpelukan. Taehyung memberikan kecupan ringan sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah.

Untungnya Jungkook masuk kantor tidak terlambat, dan segunung map menanti untuk di kerjakan. Karena hari ini Jungkook bahagia, maka melihat tumpukan map yang menggunung itu hanya di sambut dengan senyuman manis oleh Jungkook. "Yosh! Kalian hanya map map tidak berguna yang harus ku kerjakan!" Ucapnya sambil membuka satu persatu map tersebut.

Tak terasa jam istirahatpun datang, Jungkook masih saja berkutat dengan data-data para karyawan yang harus di benahi kembali. Sesekali ia memijit pelipianya lelah. Kenapa baru ditinggal sehari sudah kacau seperti ini.

"Jungkook, kau dipanggil bos." Ucap salah seorang pegawai senior di kantornya.

"Apa?"

"Kau dipanggil bos. Katanya karena kau tidak masuk kemarin."

Mati kau Jeon. Gara-gara membolos bisa-bisa kena SP 1. "Oh oke, aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Jungkook lemas.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan si Bos, Jungkook menghela napas untuk meringkankan bebannya. Ketika Jungkook mengetuk dan terdengar suara mempersilakannya masuk, wanita itu membuka pintunya pelan, ia melihat sosok yang kemarin menghabiskan malam penuh gairah bersamanya.

Kim Taehyung. Pemilik GalaxyEnt telah kembali ke singgasananya.

Tamat

Jadi... supir pengganti itu memang ada dikorea hahaha saya nonton drama apa yak lupa, pokoknya ada supir pengganti persis sama kaya perannya Tetet, biasanya supir pengganti itu orang yg gak punya duit, dan gak punya kendaraan tapi harus balik ke kota tempat asalnya dia kerja pada saat itu juga.

Tapi disini aku bikin Taehyung melenceng dikit karena sebenarnya dia holangkayah haahah baiklah terima kasih telah menikmati cerita ini. :)

Salam ketjup manja

.skybaby.

Epilog

Hoseok mengambil permen mint dari kotak permen. "Jadi, Taehyung pernah hampir menikah kalau saja sang calon istrinya tidak kecelakan dan meninggal dunia. Yang paling menyedihkannya adalah calon Istri Taehyung sedang mengandung buah hati mereka. Kejadian itu sehari sebelum pemberkatan. Taehyung pemilik GalaxyEnt. Dia sampai menurunkan tahta CEO nya kepada orang lain saking depresi berat. Itu terjadi selama bertahun-tahun. Hingga dia bertemu dirimu hari ini. Makanya aku bilang Taehyung terlihat sangat senang."

Jungkook menghentikan makannya karena mendengarkan cerita Hoseok. Pantas saja kantornya yang sekarang sering mengalami masalah finansial dan berbagai macam masalah lain. "Lalu, kenapa dia bisa ada di Busan?"

"Oh, itu karena calon istri dan anaknya lahir dan di makamkan disini. Di dekat rumahnya. Hampir setiap bulan Taehyung mengunjungi makan tersebut."

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, ia penasaran tapi juga takut. "Eum, Hoseok ssi, kalau ku boleh tau, siapa nama calon istrinya Taehyung?"

"Jimin. Calon istrinya bernama Park Jimin."

Tamat beneran. :)


End file.
